


Awful things

by Raindr0p



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Don't Worry., I'm back guys, M/M, Mencioned, Second fic fuck yeah, Suicide Attempt, This Is For You, Unity why?, too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindr0p/pseuds/Raindr0p
Summary: Because sometimes, hides awful thoughs for yourself isn't good.Or Morty thinking about the suicidal idiot sleeps by his side.





	Awful things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uthot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthot/gifts), [rosemary_madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_madness/gifts).



> Hi! This is a little thing i wrote under depression, u know. Idk if this is a sad thing, but u can say me if is.
> 
> Ah! So, this is a apologize gift. I really really sorry. I can't promise i don't disappear again, but i can try ;w; 
> 
> Want to like u~

He blinked, waking up slowly. The moonlight shining softly in the room. Morty sighed, remembering the horrible day. He stirred his hair, tired. Of the world, the universe and especially tired of Rick. 

The same Rick sleeping by his side. 

Morty take Rick's hand, playing whit the fingers, thinking. Why in the world he decides is a good idea the suicide? He don't know, but is really stupid in differents ways.

"Well, nothing strange for Rick" he mumbled, closing his eyes. Although it is hard to believe, Morty knows how is the feel. Abrasive, paralyze and disgusting. But... He bite his lips, trying to disappear those thoughts. He don't want to think in awful things in middle of night.

But all the thougts guide he to think the same sentence. 

Fucking Unity.

"Tomorrow" Rick whisper. He don't turn, haven't brave to see Morty's face right now. 

"Tomorrow we can talk about it"

Morty sighed, trying to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, my english is bad. But, i make this with much love~ 
> 
> So, depression is a really bad thing. I know. 
> 
> Well, that's all~ 
> 
> Thank for read <3!


End file.
